List of organic gardening and farming topics
This list provides an overview of topics related to organic farming and gardening. The focus is broadly inclusive. Many topics are not exclusively within the domain of organic growing, but apply to all types of agriculture and gardening. Others, such as the list of animals, insects, and microorganisms under "Soil life", are not gardening topics at all, but do directly concern the basic principles of organic culture. There are some exceptions to the inclusiveness. In "Tools" and "Techniques", where farming is concerned, the emphasis is on smaller-scale organic production tools and methods, somewhat to the exclusion of the methods of large-scale organic operations (which are nonetheless increasingly common). Soil *Soil pH *Soil types *Soil profile *Soil structure *Soil test *Soil life :*Megafauna: size range 20 mm upwards, e.g., ::*Moles ::*Rabbits ::*Rodents :*Macrofauna: size range 2-20 mm, e.g., ::*Earthworms ::*Woodlice ::*Spiders ::*Beetles ::*Centipedes ::*Slugs ::*Snails ::*Ants ::*Harvestmen :*Mesofauna: size range 100 micrometre-2 mm, e.g., ::*Tardigrades ::*Mites ::*Springtails. :*Microfauna and Microflora: size range 1-100 micrometres, e.g., ::*Yeasts ::*Bacteria ::*Fungi ::*Protozoa ::*Roundworms ::*Rotifers. ::*Mycorrhiza *Soil degradation Soil fertility *Compost :*Humus :Composting methods and systems :*Container composting :*Windrow composting :*German mound :*Leaf mold :*High fibre composting :*Worm compost :*Spent mushroom compost :*Sheet composting :*"Humanure" (composting human waste) *Green manure :*Leguminous plants *Comfrey *Seaweed fertiliser Techniques *No dig gardening *Companion planting *Succession planting *Multiple cropping *Intercropping *Crop rotation *Weed control techniques (see also 'weeds' below) :*Stale seed bed *Xeriscaping (water wise gardening) :*Greywater irrigation *Pollination management *Beekeeping *Greenhouse *Hydroponics *Square foot gardening Tools Cultivation; :*Spade :*Fork :*Hoe :*Trowel :*Kirpi Lawncare :*Lawnmower Pruning and tree care; :*Secatuers :*Pruning saw :*Bow saw Propagation *Growing from seed; :*Seed saving :*Seed bed :*Stratification *Taking cuttings * Root division Wildlife in the garden *Birds in the organic garden Crops *List of vegetables :*How to cultivate barley :*How to cultivate beans :*How to cultivate vetch (a. k. a. tare) :*How to cultivate potatoes :*How to cultivate turnips *List of herbs *Fruit :*Fruit trees ::*Fruit tree forms ::*Pruning fruit trees ::*Fruit tree propagation ::*Fruit tree pollination *Cover crops Organic farming and gardening systems and approaches *Allotments *Biodynamic farming *Biodynamic gardening *Forest gardening *History of organic farming *Organic farming *Organic farming methods *Permaculture *Square foot gardening *Synergistic gardening *Vegan organic gardening and Veganic gardening *Wildlife gardening The ornamental organic garden *List of flowers *Organic lawn management Pests and diseases *Integrated pest management *Biological pest control *Physiological plant disorders (ie,plant disorders caused by environmental factors, such as weather conditions, nutrient deficiencies, etc) :Nutrient deficiencies ::*Boron deficiency ::*Calcium deficiency ::*Iron deficiency ::*Magnesium deficiency ::*Manganese deficiency ::*Nitrogen deficiency ::*Phosphorus deficiency ::*Potassium deficiency *Plant pathology (ie, plant diseases caused by fungi, viruses, bacteria, etc) :*Honey fungus :*Specific replant disease :*Rust (fungus) :*Disease resistance in fruit and vegetables Weeds (see also 'weed control techniques' above) *Indicator plants *Dynamic accumulators Organic organisations *Good Gardeners Association (UK) *Henry Doubleday Research Association (main organisation promoting organic gardening in the UK) *International Federation of Organic Agriculture Movements (IFOAM) *Permaculture Association (Britain) *Rodale Institute Rodale Institute *Soil Association (UK) *Vegan Organic Network *World-Wide Opportunities on Organic Farms (WWOOF) Some important figures in organic farming and gardening *Lady Eve Balfour *Marc Bonfils *Peter Caddy *Eliot Coleman *Dr Shewell Cooper *Carol Deppe *Bob Flowerdew *Masanobu Fukuoka *Alan Gear *Geoff Hamilton *Robert Hart *Emilia Hazelip *Lawrence D Hills *Sir Albert Howard *Joy Larcom *Bill Mollison *J.I. Rodale See also *Botany *Community-supported agriculture *Farmers' markets *Local food *Organic certification *Organic food *Organic movement *Wildcrafting